Your Hair's Too Long
by melodyofbrokenwings
Summary: Just what exactly what would happen if Ryuuzaki Sakano wore her hair down? What would be Ryoma's reaction. ONESHOT! RyoSaku. R & R.


AN: / Sorry if I have been on leave for fan fiction but I have had the urge to write a one shot. My first one ever! And the lucky couple is POT's Echizen Ryoma and Ryuuzaki Sakuno. Inspiration struck, and here it is, my first one shot. Please go easy on the reviews if there are any, I'm a beginner.

Disclaimer: / I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS OR CHARACTERS!

"Oi, Ryuuzaki." Ryuuzaki Sakuno stopped her tennis training to look at the rather annoyed prince of tennis, Echizen Ryoma.

"H-hai!" The boy took a sip of his Ponta as the girl was staring at him, wondering what he was going to say.

"Your not bending your knees, your form is lacking, and your hair is too long..." The girl had a frown on her lips. _Why does he care so much about my hair? I'm a girl! My hair is supposed to be long. Oh, why can't he just accept that I'm never going to cut my hair, no matter what he says!_

"Are you listening, Ryuuzaki?" She came to her senses and bowed slightly, her face flush.

"I'm s-sorry, R-Ryoma-kun." Ryoma let out a sigh and stood up from his spot.

"That's it for today Ryuuzaki. I'll walk you home." He grabbed his tennis racket and his now empty can of Ponta and walked away. Sakuno stood there, raising her head up to look at him. _Mou that jerk!_

"I-it's ok, you d-don't have to walk m-me home." Sakuno ran to get her stuff and held it in her arms. Ryoma stopped and looked back. "I have something to do anyway, ja!" She ran the opposite direction, leaving the boy clueless. _That's very strange for Ryuuzaki to leave without me by her side. I wonder what's up? _He threw his Ponta can in a nearby trashcan. _Like I care. _

Sakuno reached home now and was in her room, unbraiding her long hair carefully. She brushed it gently, getting the tangles out of it. _Ryoma-kun is very cold towards my hair. Does he have a thing against long hair?_ She put the brush down on her dresser. _I don't care. _Looking at herself in her mirror, she clamped a handful of hair her left hand. _I'm wearing my hair down tomorrow. Then I will see if it's really long hair that bothers him._

Next Day

"Is that Ryuuzaki-san?" a couple of boys murmured.

"She's very pretty today" the group agreed.

"Her hair is so long! I'm jealous" a group of girls gazed at the passing Sakuno.

"Sakuno-chan!" Her best friend Tomoka ran up beside her, receiving a smile from her friend.

"You look different today, this is your first time wearing your hair down. It's cute!" Her friend gushed. Sakuno was blushing now.

"Mou, Tomo-chan." At a distance, Ryoma walked up and saw a lot of boys stopped in there tracks. _What's going on? Idiots. _Then he saw the girls with amazed expressions. _Them too? _He quirked an eyebrow, but then he heard a loud voice.

"Echizen!" Coming up beside the prince was Horio, looking excited as usual.

"What is it?"

"Did you see Ryuuzaki, she is very pretty." _Wait what did he say?_ "She looks a lot different today, don't you think." He looked ahead, and Ryoma followed his gaze.

"Sakuno-chan! Let's go we are going to be late!" Ryoma saw Sakuno, and he was kind of… breathless. _The _Prince of Tennis speechless! And over a girl! Shocker there!

Sakuno chuckled. "I know" Tomo grabbed Sakuno's hand and led her inside. Then everybody followed suit, including Ryoma and Horio. _So everybody was staring Ryuuzaki, huh? _A sudden flare of jealousy burned in his chest.

"Oi, Echizen, we're going to be late!"

"Ah."

Later After School

"My, my Sakuno-chan, you look extra cute today!" Eiji-senpai complimented. It was now after school and Sakuno was at the men's tennis courts today with her friend Tomoka, watching the regulars play. Sakuno blush while she straightened the hem of her skirt.

"T-thank you, senpai." _I'm embarrassed now. I wonder if this was a good idea?_

"You should wear your hair down more often. It suits you." The smirking Fuji said, watching her become more embarrass.

"Oh, Sakuno-chan, you're so famous now." Tomoka hugged her friend, squealing in her ear.

"Tomo-chan!" The regulars were called to practice as the whistle blew, and the two girls watched the boys played tennis the whole time. But Sakuno knew it didn't feel right. Where was Ryoma-kun?

It was after practice and Sakuno said goodbye to Tomoka and headed home, knowing her grandma was staying late yet again. She walked past the sakura trees and gazed up at them. _I wonder what happened to Ryoma-kun today. He wasn't in class either. I wonder if he is sick._ Closing her eyes, hair blew wild because of the wind, making a mess around her face. She pulled her hair back, making sure it won't attack her face again.

"Ryuuzaki." Sakuno opened her eyes, and met gold ones. Ryoma was standing right in front of her, and he had a serious look on his face.

"R-Ryoma-kun! I-I thought you weren't h-here today." Sakuno's face was soon red again. There was silence.

"U-um, I'll be going." Sakuno moved past him but soon realized that she was being held back…by his hand grabbing hers. Ryoma, with is free hand, held some of her hair, gently brushing it.

"Don't wear your hair down." Sakuno was about to answer but was cut off.

"Other guys will look at you, and I don't like it when they stare at my Ryuuzaki." Silence was heard. Sakuno was stunned by the words that came out of his mouth. _My Ryuuzaki?_ Good her back was turned, or he would've seen her whole face red as a tomato. Ryoma let go of her hair.

"Your hair looks good when it's long." Sakuno has been speechless for the longest time. She is very talkative, but right then it was only Ryoma talking, and she really liked what she was hearing.

"I have one request, Ryuuzaki." Finally, she turned to face him, seeing a calm face. A face she has never seen before.

"Only wear you hair down for me." He managed a smirk, making Sakuno melt a little. _W-what?_ _Oh my gosh, is this really happening?_

"Ryoma-kun." That's all she could manage to say before Ryoma grabbed her hand.

"I'll walk you home, Sakuno."

Sakuno didn't know why Ryoma was acting like this, but she didn't care either. Right now, she was holding hands with the guy she has liked for awhile, ever since that day she first met him. Now, finally, he was returning his feelings. And the only ting she had to do was let her hair down for one day.

It sucks! Wah, my first attempt was a failure. Ok no more one shots for a while. I have to concentrate on my other stories now. Read and Review everybody! Minna, Daisuki!

~melodyofbrokenwings


End file.
